Krillin's crazy for Android 18!
by asylum89
Summary: Shortly after the defeat of cell and the meet up at Kame's look out, Krillin is set on finding android 18 and officially confessing his feelings for her. * i do not own any of DBZ, purely for fans*
1. Chapter 1 Up and early

Chapter 1 Up and early

Glistening waves and drifting sea weed surrounded kame Island that morning, where the only sounds to be heard was that of the ocean breeze accompanied by seagulls calling out to one another. Oh and also not to forget, the radio old turtle hermit Roshi leaves by the window sill tuned to the women's fitness sessions. Up and early was Krillin, the young student of master Roshi and best friend of Goku. Krillin was fixing his hair in front of the mirror and in between checking every inch of himself in his reflection making sure he was tip top.

"KRILLIN! YOU BEEN IN THERE ALL MORNING BOY, OTHER PEOPLE GOTTA GO TO YAH KNOW!" Roshi banged on the door in frustration while his face turned red. "Alright alright hold on a sec! I'll be out in a bit" Krillin shouted while adding the finishing touches to his hair he started to grow out, he then thought to himself. ("Ok Krillin, todays the day I'm sure of it.") About a month has passed since Krillin had last seen the other z fighters at Kame's look out. Ever since he made that wish to the Eternal dragon to help out the androids he couldn't stop thinking about her. Android 18 of all the girls in the world. His heart was engulfed in a desire to see her once more and this feeling consumed him day and night.

Krillin grabbed his jacket that said KAME on the back and proceeded through the hallway. He yelled, "Hey I'll be back later. See yah!" Roshi was about to go relieve himself in the now vacant restroom when his long time friend Turtle approached him, " Hey Roshi, where is Krillin off to so early?" Roshi paused for a moment thinking when he finally answered, "To go find love Ha ha! I remember those days." Roshi chuckled as he closed the door behind him and Turtle saying out loud, "Love?" as he blushed. Out on the sand Krillin stood their admiring the ocean scenery. He breathed in a good amount of sea air and doned a smile of confidence on his face. Krillin then lifted off the ground racing into the air in search of his one true love.

*quick note: this is my first story so try to cut me some slack lol. Would definitely love to see some reviews or comments. I will try to finish ch.2 asap. thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 Whats it to you?

Ch 2 "What's it to you?"

Soaring high above the water Krillin could feel his confidence start to fade, being replaced by another feeling. He slowed his pace before coming to a stop mid flight. He had one hand on his midsection and said to himself, "I was in such a hurry i forgot to eat... darn it!" He checked his pockets and was happy to find some zenny. "I guess i'll look for some late breakfast in West City." Krillin turned his direction toward the city and flew off.

Walking with her hands in her denim vest pockets, android 18 strolled west city. She casually browsed clothing stores and boutiques while observing the people as they passed her by. In her mind lingered that little guy and she didn't understand why. She could see his face perfectly in her memory bank and how he trembled before her. "Krillin..." she mumbled under her breath. 18 soon arrived in front of a fragrance and perfume outlet. She glanced at the wares from the window and decides to walks in. Outside the store our short hero lands down slowly as people gasp and point at him. A little boy with a lollipop tugs at his jacket and says, "Hey Mister! How'd you do that! " Krillin turns his head smiling down at the lad and says, "Its easy buddy, just eat all your fruits and vegetables and you'll have it down in no time." The boy laughs just as his mother grabs him by the arm, apologizing to Krillin for the inconvenience. Krillin looks around and starts to walk down the sidewalk.

Minutes later 18 walks out waving her hand over her face trying to get the pungent smells away from her. She stops suddenly in her steps as this strange feeling comes over and looks around. ("What was that just now..."). 18 was still for a moment trying to understand what had just happened. An image of Krillin flashed in her head making her gasp slightly. "that guy..." 18's voice trailed off as she looked up in to the cloudy sky.

The blue eyed android was about to continue her walk when in front of her she saw someone she recognized. Yamcha was walking with Bulma, both talking and laughing. 18 was about to turn and walk the other way when the inevitable happened. "HEY YOUR THAT ANDROID GIRL!" 18 thought to her self, ("Dammit"). Yamcha approached the arm crossed blonde when he smiled and spoke, " Hey 18 what are you doing here?" Bulma was confused for a moment when Yamcha continued, "Oh that's right! Bulma this is the girl i told you about before, Android 18! You know the one Krillin li.." Bulma smiled and replied, "Hi i don't believe we met before, my name is Bulma." Android stared blankly at her before she responded, "Hi." The three of them were in a akward silence for a moment when Yamcha broke the silence, "Well 18 how have you been? what brings you out here on a day like this?" 18 unfolds her arms and puts her hands back into her pockets, looking off she says, "What's it to you?" Bulma steps forward and says, "Sorry to intrude but Yamcha told me before about uhh.. how do i say,, well you know Krillin?" Her eyes immediately opened when Bulma said his name.

18 started to fiddle with some lent cloth in her pocket when she answered back, "What about him?" Bulma smiled and answered, "Well have you heard from him or seen him? Yamcha says that last time he saw him he seemed upset." 18 looked down toward her feet... _He seemed kind of upset... _18 looked back at Bulma and said, "No i have not seen him." Yamcha looks puzzled and asks, "How come? are you mad at him or something?" Bulma looks down at her watch and gasps, "Yamcha I told my mom we'd be back to help her make lunch! Look what time it is!" Yamcha looks at her watch and replies, "Oh man wow were late! Hey 18 we have to go now but if you want to come see us we'll be at the capsule corp building. You cant miss it." Bulma says as well, "Sorry we have to leave 18, It was nice to meet you, Bye!" The two hurry away and 18 is left confused. ("Krillin... that guy was... upset..?") 18 then takes a deep breath and continues to walk. She pondered as she walked, about the cell games, about her brother, about 16. She remembered clearly the z fighters and most of all, she remembered Krillin and what he had done. He smashed the immobilizing remote and told her to get out of there. Why? She didn't understand one bit.

18 passed an ice cream shop when it hit her. The memory of the dragon at the look out in the sky. What that little guy had wished for, what he said. 18 blushed when she thought of Krillin that moment. Her heart started to beat fast as she thought of him more that instant. 18 gasped faintly and took a couple deep breathes and adjusted her body temperature... ("Krillin...why did you those things for me.. and why do i feel this sensation when i think of you..")

****alright thats it for ch. 2! hope you guys enjoyed it. I would like to thank Hopefully9000 for the nice review! I wasnt sure if i wanted to continue this story but i definitely will now. Will try to work on ch 3 and upload it asap. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3 Ran into a certain Android

Ch 3 Ran into a certain Android...

*BURPPPP* Krillin walked with his hands on his full stomach after eating bowl upon bowl of noodles and beef. As he walked his food down he thought of the many times him and Goku would ravish restaurants at the expense of poor old Roshi. It was a common trait among Martial Artists to eat as much as they did. Where did it all go? That was the question on everyone's mind every time there was a dinner or get together. Krillin sat down on a bench to relax and allowed his mind to wonder even farther as his food digested. He thought, ("Well Krillin, here we are.") He watched the clouds roll by, one after another. After a few he found one that resembled Gokus head. Krillin started to laugh and said out loud "That's definitely Gokus hair right there." Soon after a young couple passed in front of him, a young man holding a young woman with his arm around her waste. Krillin glanced at the two, they seemed very happy together. He then pulled his jacket closer to his body, sat up and continued walking with his head lowered to the ground.

Krillin had walked so far that he arrived by the Capsule Corp or as everyone liked to call it, Bulmas place. ("I wonder what Bulmas up to?") Krillin thought as he walked by. He thought about walking up and knocking to say hello when he heard some familiar people running near by. "Oh I hope mom isn't upset!" "Bulma relax! We're not that late... huh? Krillin?.. Hey KRILLIN!" Krillin recognized the two and smiled while he brushed his hair with his hand, "Hey guys whats up." Yamcha approached him with one hand on his hip as he said to him, "Whatcha doing out here man? I thought you were retired at Roshis?" Bulma scuffled his thick hair while saying, "Krillin I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" In his mind, Krillin frantically tried to think of a reason why he was all the way down here. Saying anything about 18 would be just to emberassing for the little guy. "Oh well uhh.. its pretty boring at Roshis so i decided to hang around other human beings for a change."

Krillin grinned while at the same time thinking (boy that was a close one!) Yamcha laughs and says, "Humans yeah, and some androids while your at it?" Krillins expression froze and blushed brightly as bulma scolded Yamcha, "Really Yamcha?" Krillin wanted to die but its true what he said. "Oh no no it's not like that for real!" Yamcha put one hand by krillins ear and whispered, "hey for your information, Bulma and I ran into a certain android earlier. And I think you know which one Im talking about.." Krillin gasped and grabbed him by the collar yelling, "Really! Where, Where did you see her!" Yamcha was giggling and Bulma spoke, "We saw android 18 down that way *she points*. Yamcha and I were hanging out today and were on our way to help my mom make lunch,,, which is what we should be doing right now..." Krillin clenched his fists and smiled. "Thanks Bulma I gotta go! Man I sure hope shes still in town!" Krillin waved as he ran off while Bulma and Yamcha walked up to her home. "Hey bulma I forgot to ask, when does Vegeta come back from training? I'd sure hate for him to get the wrong idea with me over." Bulma opened the capsule corp door and replied, "Vegeta, who knows? That "Prince of all Sayians" is as unpredictable as Goku."

***Alright thats it for this chapter, Its not as long as the previous** **one but ****ive been busy with school and life etc. Thank you Hopefully for taking your time to read my story this far! I hope to work on another chapter and upload it asap, Thank you!***


End file.
